Landon Zachary Wate
'Landon Zachary Wate '''is a character on ''Glee Fan-Fiction: Same Directions.''He is the boyfriend to Aayliah Wate and the big brother to Justice Wate and was created byKCisaGleek98. Personality Landon is mean, self-centered and vain. He only cares about himself. He is aware of what he wants, quarterback of the football team and most popular guy in school, and he will stop at nothing to get it. He is more like his mother, Gretchen, when it comes to standards, he is very picky and is a control-freak. But, deep down is a kind, caring, sensitive guy, which could be brought out by the right girl. He is very popular at his middle school and his admired by many girls. He enjoys bullying people, slushing people and throwing them in trash cans. He is the definition of the arrogant, popular high-school jock. Backstory Landon was born in New York City to a beaming mother, Gretchen, and father, Jack, on July,25. When he was 1 year old her younger sister, Justice, was born, her parents couldn't of been more delighted. When he was six his younger sister Annalise was born. When he was 10 he saw his first football game live and joined the school team, something he has loved ever since. At age 12 he met his first girlfriend, Johanna. At age 13 he moved to Lima, Ohio and was not happy about it because he had to leave Johanna. But, quickly adjusted when he got to Lima and seen all the pretty girls. Now at age 16 he has quite the reputation as a player Season One Overview Songs Solos in Season 1 #Paradise in ''Just Getting Started #Lips Of An Angel in Getting To Know One Another Group Songs *Get This Party Started'' in Just Getting Started'' *Let's Get It Started'' in Just Getting Started'' *[[Who You Are(song)|Who You'' Are]] in Getting To Know One Another'' Episodes Meeting The Students Landon is shown slushing Rose Winters. He's then seen in the office arguing with his little sister Justice. Finding Recruits Didn't appear. Just Getting Started He was seen being told by Mrs. Morris that he was about to be suspended from the football team, when his mother showed up. Mrs. Morris and his mother both agreed that Landon would be forced to join the glee club. He was later seen talking to Aayliah, but not listening to one word she said. He then offended her which make her mad. Later on he tried to make up with her so he could get help on his audition to which she refused to his irritation. He next auditioned for Natasha's club performing Paradise. He was accepted and shown performing Get This Party Started and Let's Get It Started with Musical Ambition. Getting To Know One Another In the fourth episode of Glee:Same Directions Landon was first seen in the music room texting on his phone instead of paying attention to his girlfriend who was trying to catch his attention. He was later seen liking the idea of Heather doing a striptease to Aayliah's anger. He was showed being annoyed when Lena and Aayliah performed their duet and Aayliah was standing next to him. Later, he was seen bullying a student for not doing well on his homework only ot be stopped by Justice who embarrassed him. He was, the next day, approached by Kate who quickly let him know that he couldn't talk to her like he did anyone else. He was surprised by Kate's like of Hinder and seemed uneasy when Kate picked their duet song. Later, he was at his locker when Kate gave her his number.He was then in his bedroom struggling on the decision on whether to call Kate or not, he finally decided to call her. The next day, he and Kate performed their duet of Lips Of An Angel.During the performance he kept switching looks between Kate and Aayliah. In the performance of Together, Aayliah walked back up to sit next to Landon and he in return kissed her fingers signaling them getting back together. He was last shown sitting next to Kate smiling during the performance of Who You Are. Not Everything Can Be Kept Secret No One Said It Would Be Easy The Drama Just Begins The Tension Rises Because At The End Of The Day You Never Know What Could Happen Either You Can Step Up Or Walk Away Regrets & Mistakes Let It Go Category:Characters Category:Musical Ambition Members Category:Football Players